To Build a Country
by AquaSkye
Summary: Emilie and Klaus live in America, which is slowly falling apart and war is starting to erupt. Emilie, being the president's daughter fights for her life, and decides to form Panem, thinking it's the best. Rated T for violence. Before Hunger Games. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Running

Before Panem was formed, before districts were made, things happened. Here's what happened.

"Emergency, Mr. President," Jamison Franklin, the current vice-president told the current president of the United States of America; Walker West. Walker West spun in his chair. His chair matched the rest of his office. The white house office was the same as it has been since 300 years and it was now 2592. No change at all. A tall wall surrounded the building and a huge yard was in the front, as always.

"Like what?" Walker asked. "There's another riot outside the gates." Jamison answered. Walker sighed. This was the fourth one this month. The people were not happy with the new law; it had everyone's life controlled. The government told them where to live, and what to do. People did not like that.

"Please come, the media will be coming soon." Walker just brushed Jamison off. "If they are not happy, so be it." Jamison bit his lip, this was urgent. How could he just brush him off?

Meanwhile, Walker's 14-year old daughter, Emilie, and her friend Klaus were rushing through that certain riot.

**_OoOoO_**

"Emilie, wait!" Klaus yelled to his friend Emilie. He rushed through the raving crowds trying to get up to the front with Emilie. But Emilie just rushed faster, her light brown hair brushing through the wind and Klaus's light brown hair also blowing as she went, ignoring Klaus.

Klaus finally- after kicking and pushing- caught up to Emilie and grabbed her arms. She had finally stopped.

"Wait up! Jeez!" Emilie only stared into the distance. She seemed petrified. "Klaus, we need to run." Emilie said seldom.

"No we've ran enough. You need to slow-"KLAUS run!" Emilie shouted at him. Klaus was now startled. Emilie was acting strange.

Emilie quickly whisked past him. While she tied up her hair into a ponytail and rushed to the end corner of the huge wall surrounding the white house. "We'll climb," she whispered to him. Emilie grabbed up and grabbed the ledge and hoisted herself up and climbed over.

"Okay, we might get in trouble but whatever." Klaus followed behind Emilie and once he caught up to her she was already running across the lawn. He ran as fast as he could to get up to her.

Once he caught up to her they were already inside the house. "What was your problem back there Emilie?" Emilie first said nothing. "That guy had a gun." Klaus jumped, "Why didn't you consult him?" I could have been shot, duh!" Emilie said sarcastically.

Then eerie realization hit her.

"Oh my g- Klaus we can't let my dad out there." Emilie said in a shaky voice.

"Why?"

**_OoOoO_**

"Walker, please go out there." Jamison begged again. "But what difference will it make?" Jamison sighed. "They want to see you." Walker threw his hands down on the desk.

"Fine."

They both walked down the stairs and finally got to the door.

"Ready?" Jamison asked. Walker nodded.

"Hello, protesters. I know you have been angry, not happy. I've been thinking about the law." The crowd got slightly silent.

"It will not change. That, I am certain." Angry mutters and yells appeared in the crowd. "I am sorry." Walker turned his back on them.

Then a gun shot rang through the air, followed by another.

Jamison and Walker were on the grass.

Not breathing. But Jamison had a cryptic smile on his face.

"What was that?" Klaus exclaimed. Emilie felt her legs turn to Jell-O and her breathing became heavy. She raced through the halls. Trying to find someone.

"Mom!" She yelled out. Her mother was standing at the window, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide. Emilie feared the worst.

People tried to open the gate while security guards tried to hold them back. They were a riot, a huge one.

"Emilie, Klaus, find somewhere safe. Go!" Emilie's mother whispered to them. Emilie immediately dashed to her room and packed things. She put it all in a tiny backpack, and then faced Klaus who had been following her.

"Are we going somewhere?" It's better to be out of here." Emilie rushed towards the back door of the huge house. Klaus followed behind.

"So where will we go?" Klaus asked.

"Somewhere far far away." Emilie answered.

* * *

><p>Hi, this is my attempt at a story :) if you have suggestions for storyline please share, and review too! It would be much appreciated and would be a motivation to write. If you find mistakes, share that too.<p>

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.


	2. Chapter 2: Traveling

Shortly after Klaus and I escaped everything completely spun out of control. People started tipping cars, burning buildings, vandalism, everything. All I and Klaus could do is run.

"Why are they doing this? They can't be that angry." I rolled my eyes as Klaus and I hid behind a riot in a street alley, we had managed to get as far as Cleveland by bus in a few days. "We're forced to live how they want, neck deep in debt, our buildings suck, nobody's happy, every country hates us, nobody has a job and must I list more?" Klaus bit his cheek. She was right.

"I see now. But what will happen to America?" Emilie thought hard. "Maybe other countries will help but I don't know. Other states aren't happy either. Canada is pissed because of our riots and we have not been on good terms with Mexico." We had a few moments of thinking silence.

Then a scream appeared behind us. People ran down the street, oil at their feet. The oil had come from a truck that was carrying oil from a recent oil spill. It was a lot of oil. The oil started to spread to the alley Klaus and I were in. I shuffled around trying to decide what to do. My sneakers started to soak up the oil and Klaus just stood there petrified.

"Don't just stand there! We need to get out of here! Try not to breathe!" I yelled to him past the crowds screams. We jumped out into the clear streets; I felt her heart skip at the scene.

People running, screaming, but worst of all, the oil was gushing oil out by the gallons, I tried to run with Klaus but ended up on my butt.

"Are you okay Emilie?" Klaus helped me up as I tried to get the oil off myself. I was trembling now.

"It's okay; I'll touch the oil too!" Klaus bent over and put both his hands into the oil. "What the hell are you doing? Do you know what kind of stuff this can do to you?" Klaus quickly took his hands out of the oil and wiped them off.

We tried running again but the oil was going up to our knees and I was not comfortable with my mix and of oil and jeans. "I hate oil! I hate this!" I said through my clutched teeth. I grabbed Klaus's arm to try to keep myself from falling over into the oil again. "Who's idea was it to put oil in this kind of place?" Klaus exclaimed. "Probably my dad, we didn't have any space to drill so I guess this was our last option." Klaus nodded as we found ourselves out of the oil and to the way of the light rail.

"Should we get on?" I asked him. He walked towards the station. I guess that's a yes.

"That will be $17!" The man operating it told us. "$17? What the heck?" Klaus and I exclaimed. "There's a major oil spill, people are trying to get away, money opportunity, see?" I fumed as I opened my small backpack up and agonizingly took $17 out. He smiled as I handed it to him. Klaus and I clambered inside with all the other people.

"Emilie, where are we going?" Klaus asked. "Didn't I tell you? Canada, I need to negotiate with them. Klaus rubbed his head. "What is happening to the world?" He asked me. "I guess falling apart?" I took a moment to think about it.

My life would never be the same again. I will be running for the rest of my life and only god knows if I'll die while doing this. I probably won't ever go home. I'll never see my mom or dad again. Klaus probably won't ever either.

"I'm sorry." I suddenly said. Klaus gave me a small shrug. "Nothing I can do about it. I'm actually happy! This is an adventure!" Klaus sat upright in his seat. This time I shrugged.

"Okay. Well I'm tired, goodnight." I closed my eyes and made myself comfortable while enjoying the rhythm of the train.

"EMILIE! EMILIE WEST!" I heard my name being yelled. I woke up slowly. "What, Klaus?" Klaus only put his hand over my mouth. "Shut up, they're looking for you it's been a few hours." The train was a pitch black and nobody said a word. Once again; "EMILIE WEST!" Somebody was calling me, probably wanting to kill me.

"We heard you were on here. You'll pay for every debt."

I'm sorry, everyone on the train. I can't believe a 14-year old girl could put so many lives in danger.

"Come out and nobody get's hurt." The deep voices said again. "That's it!" My stomach stirred. Somebody made a scream, which I instinctively stood up. Then found myself standing in front of them. The people who wanted me. "You and this girl are being taken in." He pointed to a girl maybe my age that was trembling and crying, I recognized her, sort of.

She was Jamison Franklin's daughter. We played together when we were younger. Only sometimes. Her name was Lily.

"She's Lily. So, come with us now." Two strong people stood beside me and held my arms. This was awkward.

"I know secrets." I suddenly said subconsciously. They all eyed me, even the people hiding. "So let us go and I'll tell you some." They only held me tighter. "Let go of me! I know people!" I struggled to get free but once again they got tighter. "Klaus! My bag!" They had no idea who I was talking about. I waited as they shouted at the crowd looking for a Klaus.

Then finally a bomb looking type thing rolled between my feet. I kicked it at the wall and smoke filled the tiny space. I held my breath and grabbed who I think was Lily and caught Klaus in the process too. The train had stopped. Somewhere in Canada.

We carefully stepped out and ran, ran as far as we could and didn't stop.

It didn't take long until we were out of breath. "Please… stop… for a moment." Lily wheezed and sat on the grass. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "I have asthma." Lily told us. "Oh, crap…" I glanced over at Klaus and he looked as concerned as I. "Just rest okay?" I told her. She nodded, trying to catch her breath still.

Klaus and I sat down with her. "So where do we go now? I don't trust anyone now." I say to Lily and Klaus. "Trying to go somewhere is risky." Klaus says. I sigh and take out my phone. "It's dead and probably no signal." We all bite our lips.

We were by a road but hitchhiking was dangerous, but necessary.

"Okay now put your thumb like this." Once I got Klaus and Lily up with me I showed them how people got rides in the 'old days' "Now we just stand here." A few cars drive past, some glancing at us. Then finally one stops. It's an old pick-up truck. A woman steps out and comes face to face to us.

"I've seen you. You're Emilie West, president's daughter?" I nod. "Please can you take us into town?" I ask her. She takes a few seconds into thought. "Sure." She finally says. We pile into the back and try to stay low.

It takes 15 minutes to get into the town. Once we are there the town looks pretty standard. Buildings, cars, people.

"This is it. Bye." We get out and the woman immediately drives away. We walk around a bit and eventually find ourselves in an office.

"I would like to talk with the mayor." The woman eyes me and raises her eyebrow. "Mr. Stanford, right now?" We all nod. She dials the phone. "Are you available? Yes the president would like to talk. "I'm not the president-" I try to say but she puts her finger to her lips. After chatting with him for a bit she hangs up. "Room 252." She simply tells us. I thank her and find the elevator.

"Where are we currently?" Lily asks. "Toronto I think." I tell her. Once at the floor we scavenge for the room. And then find Mr. Stanford.

"Hello sir." He starts to stand but when he sees's 3 kids he stops. "Sorry kids, I have a meeting, shoo." He waves us away. "I'm here to see you for help." I approach his desk. "America is dead." I tell him.

"Yes, I've heard, there was an oil spill?" He asks. "Yes and I'm still about to faint from it." I hold my hand to my head, "But anyway, do you have any advice? Or is America gone forever?" I stare at him. Hoping for an answer.

Instead he leans in and lowers his voice. "We're in a pinch too. Don't tell but we suspect Mexico is crossing over to attack us." I cock my head. "Couldn't they just fly over?" Mr. Stanford shakes his head. "Too suspicious. Everybody has their eye on everyone." I lower my head. "Maybe…" I quietly say. "I could start another country?" Mr. Stanford nearly jumped out of his seat. "I hope not!" "But it'd work I could just control everyone to the point so that they would have to obey!" I was going to say more but Mr. Stanford's phone rang.

"I have to take this." He quickly says. "Yes, what?" Mr. Stanford exclaims. "What?" We all yell at him. He motions us to be quiet.

"I'll get on it." But his very last words; "We are sinking."


	3. Chapter 3: Sinking

Hi, just so you all know Finnick4Ever4 posted the review before I edited chapter 2 ;)

* * *

><p>"We're sinking… we're sinking…" Lily says to herself all the way to the airport and in the airplane to California, by the beach. Finally I can not take it anymore. "Lily! Please stop. I know you're paranoid. But this is necessary, we might sink but…" My eyebrows knit together in frustration. "It'll be okay, I hope." Lily nods.<p>

"This will be chaotic." Klaus says.

It will be chaotic, very. I sigh to myself. I have to help these people, somehow. I fall asleep again, hoping I won't be awakened by a deep voice calling my name.

"Landing," I'm greeted by a pleasant sound. "Wakey wakey!" I hear Klaus calling. We swiftly get off the plane since we have no luggage. But I almost fall over at the sight.

"Holy…" My jaw is wide open.

The ocean seems to be huge. The waves coming in reach all the way to the airport, and we're pretty far away. I scratch my head.

"What are we going to do?" Lily answers my question.

"Get a boat and check it out, see what we can do."

We go with Lily's idea. Getting a boat. It's chaotic as we try to get over the waves and into calm waters. Once we do get there with some help from an expert I look into the water. It's as deep as the eye can see.

"Well I guess no problem here, what could be causing this?" I say as Klaus and I are leaning over, staring into the water.

"I don't know…" I feel a kick on my back and sprawl into the water. Klaus splashes in with me shortly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Lily Franklin?" I shake my fist at her while trying to stay afloat. She gives a small smile.

"This was all my fathers plan…" I smash my fists into the water, where I know I won't make destruction. I try to get back on the boat but Lily just pushes me off again.

"Go away!" She instructs the person controlling the boat to move on. They go further and further away. Until it's just Klaus and I in open water.

I start panicking. "We're dead. Dead, everything is dead, Lily was a liar, why did I even come to this stupid ocean!" I kick the water. "Yeah…" is the only thing Klaus says. "Don't you see? I've failed. I don't know what to do… why did I even come here? Argh!" I try swimming towards the waves.

"They don't seem too far away Klaus, let's try getting to the waves and going over!" I swim towards them more and Klaus follows behind. I put my hand on the huge wave once we get there.

"Scary…" I think about myself being thrown in the waves mercilessly. Klaus just stares at it. "Well we don't have a choice." He throws himself into the wave. "Klaus! Damn it!" I glance around before I realize there is no other choice, it's now or never.

Inside the wave it's like being underwater, I have trouble swimming because of it's force, but the wave just pushes me. So I just go with it. After a while I can stand on my feet on sand.

"Whew, I'm okay! Klaus?" I look around the beach. It's dead empty.

"Klaus where did you go?" I run back into the water and look around more. "What…" I stand there in the cold water. Then I feel something at my feet. Grabbing my ankle.

I send out a shriek and fall backwards into the water.

"Klaus!" I yell at him as he sits in the water with me. "I think I need to buy new clothes. They've been in water, oil… disgusting." I shiver at the thought. Klaus helps me up and we ran back up to the sand.

"We can try to find a store that's still open."

We run through the sand and back to the town area.

"Look a café, it looks open! Let's go in!" Klaus and I went inside.

The café was small, a few tables, two chairs with each and barstools next to a container full of bread and sweets. The walls were a dark green and floors were hardwood. A man behind the counter greeted us and I licked my lips thinking of eating a donut.

"Let's eat, yum!" Klaus jumps over to the display cases. They had everything. But one type of bread caught my eye.

"Interesting bread, Panem… it looks so… polished?" I wasn't being figurative. The bread actually was shining. It looked like copper.

"Yep, Panem. Made in Rome. It's perfected to the highest point and is the most expensive item in here. Has the best nuts and fruits and is baked to precision." The man behind the counter told us. "Can I try some?" I asked. "Try? You have to buy. They would not like it if I cut it." I showed confusion on my face. "It's bread, who cares if you cut it?" The man sighed.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone I let you have some." He reached for the Panem and took off a tiny piece. Then held it up for us to see. "You can't see it but tiny tiny flakes of almonds, peanuts, walnuts, every type of nut is there, along with dozens of fruits." I took it and tore a piece off and propped it into my mouth.

"Woah!" I couldn't taste the nuts or fruits individually but they all made this interesting taste together, interesting being good. "Wow. How much is this? It's really rich." I handed Klaus a piece and he thought it tasted the same.

The man at the counter shrugged. "Probably more then you can afford, one slice is $100." My eyes met my feet. I'm not paying that much for bread.

"Panem. What does that name mean?" I ask him. "It means bread." Oh" I reply. "I was thinking it would be named something more special." I tell him. The man sighs. "You want to know the real name? Please don't." I raise my eyebrows. "Okay."

Then I almost lose my balance and a strange rumbling comes on. "What is this?" I hang on to the counter as the shaking gets worse. "Get out of here!" Somebody yells. I try to run out the door, swaying and bumping into things. People pour out with us and other people get out of buildings nearby.

Klaus is frozen and staring at the ocean. "What are you doing?" I say as a grab his hand. "This is really bad Emilie! I don't think we have a chance." He says still staring. "Of course we won't if you don't get a move on!" I start running and drag him with me. "But Emilie, do you know what happens after an earthquake hits and water is nearby!" This registers in my mind as I'm still running. I then stop and look back. It's true. The water is falling back and the shaking has stopped.

I frantically look at all the buildings. Then realize I'm responsible for all these people too. "Get to high ground!" I yell at all the people running and repeat myself dozens of times. "Klaus c'mon!" We find a semi-tall building and go up it as fast as we can.

The scene is horrific. Some people didn't listen and the tide is coming in. I close my eyes for a minute while the water comes in and everything, everything, people, buildings, cars are all swept away. The water is an ugly gray and filled with things.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Klaus asks me. "I don't know. But I have a feeling this will be titled, 'The Great Panem Tsunami'."


	4. Chapter 4: Flying

Klaus and I eventually convince the people to help us in anyway. I say I'll protect them and build a better country. A few didn't agree. But the ones who did probably would've not gone with it either, but what other option do they have now?

One of them manages to get a helicopter to come help us. Everyone on our building clambers into it and I make sure to tell the pilot, "Send more." He raises his eyebrows at me. "You can afford all of this?" I don't answer.

We fly over all the chaos and I mostly talk to the people in the helicopter.

"Do earthquakes happen like this often?" I ask them. "We haven't had one this bad in decades!" One says. "I guess it was just getting ready then…"

It slowly becomes night and we're still flying, trying to get to the east side of the country. New York, to ask the politicians about my idea, a new country. I'm scared to go to sleep. Thinking that when I wake up I'll have another problem and have to watch more people die.

I sit and stare out the window while everyone sleeps soundly. I should stay away too because the pilot has to also. The sky is pretty, but down below it's all destroyed.

"You should sleep Emilie." I turn for a moment to see Klaus behind me. "No, I enjoy staying up." I simply say. "Then I'll stay up with you." He looks out the window with me.

"Remember when in History class they taught us about 2012?" He suddenly says. "Everyone thought the economy was going to collapse and the world was going to end." I nod. "They were a few hundred years off." I say, and then laugh a little. There were a few moments of silence then.

Then suddenly Klaus broke the silence, "I have parachutes." This surprised me. "What, where?" Then he turned to me and smiled. "Have you ever gone sky-diving?"

"No I do not plan to." I tell him matter-of-factly. "C'mon we're over Colorado right now! It's the last state not desperate for help." I look over the window and see lots of trees. "So we'll go into the trees and be attacked by wild animals. Klaus leaned over to see past the trees. "We'll be heading into clear land soon." He says, it's almost like he's desperate.

"I just don't think it's a great idea. We could just ask the pilot to land." I bit my lip, hoping he'll give in. "Well, that'll work too. Denver is safer then New York City."

I ask the captain to land once we're by clear land. I hear him sigh, I feel like a needy child, asking for so much.

And I finally go to sleep for a few minutes. It's better then nothing.

"I hate to do this to you again Emilie…" I feel a hand on my forehead. "I'm up…" I quietly say. "We're on ground now and the sun is just coming up. I also told the pilot to tell the other pilots to land here." Klaus tells me.

Everyone hops out after us. They all look happy to be on solid ground and not in water. I look around the place. It appears to be some sort of street. "I guess we could take the bus…" I tell Klaus. He turns around and then turns back to me, "what about all these people?" He says. He has a good point. "Well I guess we… can't take them with us. Maybe give them breakfast?" I suggest. "That's a lot of money Emilie; we have a few dozen people on our hands. And more are coming." I sigh. "Debt, debt, debt… whatever." I just pull out my wallet and count my money in a good way. "It'll be enough."

I tell everyone to get in line because I'm giving them free money. They immediately form a single file line and every person gets $5. After the line is over I quickly head with Klaus to find a bus station.

"This will work." Klaus finally found a bus and it looks like it'll be arriving any minute. And when it does he gets overly excited.

"The bus! The bus!" He chants over and over.

"Yes! A bus! A bus!" I mimic.

The bus let's us on and we find a seat. The bus is fairly empty but could be fuller; the bus appears to be at least 3 buses long.

"What are we going to say? 'We'd like to form a new country' or 'give us all your money!'?" I roll my eyes. "I'll start by saying how America is collapsing and how a good new start would be better." I say.

"Well if you say so."

The route from the suburban to urban is a long one. But soon tall buildings start to come into view.

"City!" Klaus calls out. I bite my lips out of nervousness. Maybe this isn't a good idea.

After getting off and asking around we find our way to the capitol building. "As gold as ever…" Klaus says while we walk up the stairs. He stares at the gold roof, almost tripping up the steps. "Stupid steps!" He exclaims. For some reason I feel that Klaus is acting weirder then usual.

The building inside, is huge. I stare at the precious mineral covering the stairs as we enter further. If you walk in more there's a balcony and numerous offices are lined up at the side, and a few people are walking around. Then I realize we need to keep our identities safe. The politicians probably know a lot about the president.

"My name is Jennifer Brown. And I am on a school trip, trying to find my group." I tell Klaus abruptly. He puts on a confused look. "If you say so."

We look around at the offices' and as I recognize names I find one very recognizable.

"Ian Armstrong." I whisper to myself. I met him a few years ago and he was good friends with my father. So I decide to knock on the office door. He hears me and tells me to enter.

"I need help." I immediately say to him. He recognizes me too. "Emilie! Nice to see you!" He says. "Have you seen America lately?" I say. He then puts on a sad look. "Yes. I have. It's going to get worse. Have you noticed the lack of people?" I think back to the bus. "Yes, I have." He then says through clenched teeth, "Everyone is gone. They're going." I feel overwhelmed.

"What? Who's going? When! How?" He puts a hand up to stop me.

"Let me explain. Yesterday was hectic. We got a letter in the mail from Washington." I nod him on. "They're rebelling. They're taking all our food resources. They hacked our systems." This stuns me. "Then people are leaving to attack the people in Washington?"

"We're sending them to Washington."

I face palm, "this is horrible." But Ian only shakes his head. "No it's not—"

"Yes, it is! You can't send your own people against eachother! This will be a living hell soon!" I yell at him. I feel like slapping him for sending people to fight eachother.

"I am higher authority then you Emilie, I know best, your father is not here and neither is Jamison. Not even the rest of the authority. I am the next person he trusts." I don't have anything to say to him.

"We're going to Washington Klaus." I grab him and try to head towards the door.

"You won't be leaving!" Ian yells in his loudest voice and comes over and prevents us from leaving. "We knew you'd do this so we've taken precaution." I give him an intense stare.

"Don't make me bite you." I say plainly. He looks a bit withdrawn now. I hear Klaus chuckle a bit behind me.

"Like you'd bite me, I'm not your cous—" too late.

"Damn girl!" He exclaims while holding his hand up to his mouth trying to sooth it and curses at me. While he does this Klaus and I manage to escape.

I have this strange history of biting my cousins because they always picked on me. So I bit them because children bite. Nobody ever complained. (Mostly because I threatened to bite them again if they told.) But I'm pretty good at it.

"Pfft, I remember that, funny!" Klaus says while we run to the exit. It seems Ian was wrong, there's nothing set up to stop me, except him, of course.

Once we get to the exit I'm out of breath. But we have to keep going. We run and catch a bus right as it arrived. I then slump in my seat, exhausted.

"Washington. We need a plane." Now Klaus face palms. "We'll say we're going to help fight." I say, forming a plan in my head.

The ride is once again long and now it's even longer because we have to go to the airport. We've decided DIA. Denver International Airport. Along the way Klaus mentions something.

"Did you know that the lady we asked when we were trying to find our way to the capitol said we… looked like a cute couple after we left?" I raise my eyebrows. "Really? Why didn't I hear?" I ask. "You were too focused on getting to the building…" I agreed, I was way too focused on navigating.

"What if we were a couple?" Klaus asks.

"Uhm, I dunno…" I had truthfully never though about it. Love was not something I thought of daily.

"I guess politicians don't have romance?" He says, I claw at him.

"Yes they do!" Then we laugh playfully together.

After more talk we get to DIA.

It is packed. There is no getting anywhere but Washington. It's mostly foreigners talking angrily on the phone saying they're stuck. I scramble my way through them to find a random gate.

I tell the flight attendant, "I'm going to Washington." She immediately let's us in. I then whisper over to Klaus, "This is crazy." He gives a slight nod. The plane is packed too. Full of people from Colorado. We make ourselves cozy and find a seat. Then decide to sleep, because we haven't had any for a day.

* * *

><p>Have any of you noticed the over abundance of 'SYOT' or '?th Hunger Games' type of stories? Do you like them? Or do think there are too many? I think people should be a bit more creative sometimes... but that's just me.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Hiding

It's confirmed, I hate traveling. Noisy and nosy people are most of the problem. I got about no sleep and was sluggish, very sluggish, when we made it to Seattle, Washington.

"Just let me die already." I say to Klaus while we get off the plane.

"Please don't die…" he replies, I only sigh.

Some sort of line is forming for people and we head the opposite direction, hoping nobody sees us. The buildings look pretty much normal. But then there's one big building with clusters of people around it. All of them look very shady so we hide from them.

Then suddenly all of them go at once, charging, almost, they go in yelling and screaming and you can hear the gunshots and screams of the poor people inside. I look over to Klaus to see him as transfixed as I am.

"Why are we doing nothing, we should help them!" I say to him. He shakes his head.

"No way we can." He looks inside other buildings. "There's more elsewhere to be protected." I quickly stand up and he's right, there are many more people to be saved. So I try to look over the whole city. "Lots of other big buildings, lets go!" I start running down the street, unsure of what will happen.

Will they think we're on Colorado's side, or Washington's? Either side will bring consequences. So we run as fast as we can to the building I spotted.

The building appears to be an apartment building and everyone inside is silent. We quickly slip inside, trying to be noiseless and go up the staircase. After looking around we find people.

The first room we encounter is a pretty small one with toys, maybe a nursery, but kids of all ages are in here with a few adults.

"We won't hurt you!" I immediately say. "We'll protect you." I look at their alarmed faces. They're waiting for the 'just kidding'.

"Are there any other people in the building?" Klaus asks. One of the adults nods, who's maybe in her 60's, she's wearing a name tag on her belt; Shelia is her name. "Across the hall." She points out the door. The over door is closed, across the hall.

"Who's in there?" I ask.

"People ready to attack." A different one says, this time it's a younger person and she's named Ingrid. "How do we know you're not faking? Sending them in late, right?" She comes closer and it seems like she's spitting in my face. "Leave! The kids are safe with us." I scowl.

"You don't look very prepared to me!" I yell and close the door, almost slamming it. "What about food and water? Or protection for yourselves?"

"We don't have any more food, water is nasty, and we were not granted protection." She says.

"What about the rest of your food? I heard you were protecting it."

"Government is."

This shuts me up, "Whatever." I say and sit on the carpet with my back to the wall. Klaus also follows.

The door is slammed open and I quickly stand, ready to protect them. But it seems they know this person.

"They sent this, it was on the stairs." She throws a piece of paper on the floor. It says 'get ready.' The rest of the woman rub their temples, they're under a lot of stress.

"Then we should get ready…" I say but trail off, remembering they don't have anything to do.

"All we can do is try to escape,"

"Escape? Shelia, how do you think we'll do that? Jump out the windows?"

"We could! We're only 2 stories up, though the apartment is a little bit raised…" I say but then go over to the window and look down. "Well I think we should abandon that idea and just run." I grab my bag and Klaus, "There are people coming towards the building. You should probably stay inside." I pull out a bottle of water for them. "I know this isn't much but it's all I have." I place the bottle on the floor. The water inside started to shake.

"Earthquake!" I exclaim. "Not an earthquake; people." Ingrid is leaning out the window. I look out the window also- it's true. They've already done the other buildings, so it's our turn. I'm fidgety and not sure what to do.

The woman are taking children and leading them out the door. I go ahead of them and once at ground level I look out the window.

"I think we misunderstood." I tell Klaus, who is behind me.

"So they're not trying to kill us. They're trying to save us?" He asks me.

I nod, "I think they're trying to dig something up. Who knows what it is."

But it still doesn't mean that they're actually on our side, well, I guess if I live.

"Hey!" I call out from them inside the building. All except one of them- the one who is digging- stare at me.

"Emilie West," One tall burly man takes his handgun out of his pocket.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" I sink back inside a little bit.

He still eyes me suspiciously. Then the man digging looks up.

"I found it; the bomb."

* * *

><p>Hi! Long time no see! Thanks for all the reviews and such! Even if you don't like it or you're confused thanks! Sorry this was so late- I actually had a dream like this, we were in some kind of building and yeah. I started it weeks ago but then watched a 911 thing, I was sad so I couldn't continue and then I forgot so yeahh... the next one will be earlier!


End file.
